


On the Matter of Soft Spots

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, soft spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has soft spots - even Noh. And Kate will find it yet, even if she has to ask for some expert advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Matter of Soft Spots

"Here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about here?"  
  
"Missed again."  
  
"This is ridiculous." Kate exclaimed and poked Noh's side again, an angry snarl on her face. The alien smiled at her in amusement and rubbed the offended spot.   
  
"This we can agree on."  
  
For the last five minutes the young woman had been trying to find what she referred to as a ‘soft spot' on her boyfriend's body.  Every attempt ended with Noh looking between amused and irked, depending on how strong the poke was, while Kate was beginning to grow weary of that game.  
  
"You can't not have a soft-spot." She declared. "It's... _inhuman_!"   
  
"I'm _not_ human, Kate." Noh reminded gently in an attempt to pacify her. "I work differently."   
  
At that, the girl turned to the other alien-born in the room, an exasperated look in her eyes.   
The blond hybrid moved about uneasily.  
  
"Can I be left out of this?" Teddy requested weakly and slumped lower in his seat.   
  
"Too late." Kate ruled. "Do you, or don't you? It's a simple question, Teddy."  
  
"If I have _soft-spots_ \--" Teddy muttered.  
  
"It's not like I'm asking _where_ -"  
  
Teddy's face grew warm and painted.  
" _Yet_ , you mean."  
  
"Kate, please." Noh interjected calmly. He rested a hand on her shoulder and offered a small smile.  
"Not even all _humans_ have them, it's not a standard for even our people. Why is it so hard to accept that I don-"  
  
He was cut short by a finger running down his back. He let out something between a gasp and a moan, back arched and face already painting. All present turned to look behind Noh to find Billy, whose fingers were still wiggling. He looked at Noh for a moment before turning to look at Teddy thoughtfully.   
  
"You were right, that spot _is_ from your Kree side."  
  
"Ha! Told you so." Teddy cheered and spread his arms invitingly when Billy sat down next to him.   
Kate in the meanwhile took in Noh's reactions and intrigued expression before turning to Billy.  
  
"Alright, _where_ did you touch?"  
  
"And can you touch it again?" Noh requested.  
  
Billy wiggled his eyebrows and obliged, fingers sliding down Teddy's back, making his boyfriend squirm in delight. Noh seemed a bit envious of that, which only made Kate even more perplexed.   
  
"No, seriously. Where did you touch?" She quirked a brow and crossed her arms. Billy pressed closer to Teddy and held his nose a bit high in self importance.  
  
"Kate, Kate, Kate. That knowledge must be _earned_ , not freely given."  
  
She narrowed her eyes; he half hid behind Teddy. Finally Kate shrugged and turned away.  
  
"Fine. I'll just find it myself." She declared and returned to poking Noh's lower back, where she thought Billy had teased prior.  
  
"Pfft, amatur." Billy huffed but didn't give Teddy time to comment. He was already teasing him again, savoring every smallest reaction.


End file.
